


all the promises (we made)

by archmaestergilly



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Day 2: Father, F/M, Future Fic, Post-Canon, jonsa, jonsa drabblefest 2018, word count: 200-300
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmaestergilly/pseuds/archmaestergilly
Summary: She's stopped believing for a long time. But then he's there, and she realizes.(day 2: father)





	all the promises (we made)

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of jonsa drabblefest. i first wrote it on a scrap of paper while on a trip, and then i lost it! ugh.
> 
> i hope you guys like the little fluffy ficlet :)

He is warm on her skin, so close to her she can count his eyelashes. Only a moment ago he laid between her legs, kissing and caressing her tenderly as if she was made of silk. He sighed contentedly, rolled over and pulled her waist to him.

Now in his arms, staring at the canopy of their four-poster bed, Sansa wonders.

“A coin for your thoughts, my Lady.”

Her cheeks heat as Jon casts a curious glance at her. She takes his free hand to distract him while she gathers her ponderings.

“I’m thinking of Father.”

Jon stills, his body stiffens. Sansa rubs a thumb soothingly over his palm.

“Do you know he made a promise to me?”

“He made many promises, Sansa.”

There’s a frown and weariness in his voice that Sansa likes to erase. 

“Before they took him, he made me another.”

In her mind’s eyes, she sees her father, sturdy as an old tree, soft as a worn leather, speaking of a promise long gone. She looks up at Jon, at his gentle grey eyes, and she realizes.

Sansa shifts, closing the tiny distance between them – “Father promised me a match with someone else," she locks her eyes on his, "someone who’s brave” – she kisses his chin – “and strong” – his jaw – “and gentle” – her lips set upon his. 

By instinct, Jon leads the kiss deeper.

After, their foreheads rest together, breaths mingling, and it is _oh, so_   _lovely_ , her heart nearly bursts.

Jon’s smile is smug when they part, “Well, he did promise, didn’t he?”

Sansa swats playfully at him while he flips them over.

_Yes. He did._

**Author's Note:**

> wow i can't believe you all leave a review! :D


End file.
